2019 Power Rankings-Week 10
Introduction We have beautiful symmetrical standings this week. The rich and undeserving keep getting richer, while the bottom two teams are in a complete death spiral. The sadness will continue this week for one of those two teams, as Papa and Dee face off in hopes of avoiding a finish with the worst record in LOC history (2-11). No team has ever finished with only one win. On a more somber note... The trade deadline came and went with a few fireworks blasting off on Friday night, which made me happy. But still, I found myself a little sad and a little disappointed in myself. It's been a really tough year for me as Commish of the LOC. I feel like I have let the league down a little bit. Sure, I do the writeups every week. But I really wish I could have done LOC Gameday Morning. I know that's one of the main reasons Nick came back and why many others felt this league was a cut above. I wish I could have gotten everyone more involved and kept everyone enthusiastic and interractive. It might be just my perspective, but it seems like everyone has been quiet this year and I can't help but think it's my fault. I need to be a better manager and boost this league back up to the top of everyone's favorites list. With that being said, I need to rush through these rankings this week so enough waxing poetic LETS GO. Series Recaps * Duck Punchers sweeps the season series and takes the lead in the franchise series against Garoppoblow Me (8-7). Next Matchup: '''N/A * RIPDab gets back in the win column with their tenth victory over momma (10-5). '''Next Matchup: '''N/A * Bell of Da Ball takes the series lead against Paddock 9 (3-2). '''Next Matchup: '''N/A * Workman like revenge dish served to Sweet Dee as Pain Train extends their series lead (9-5). '''Next Matchup: '''N/A * The Shotti Bunch gets their first win against Papa since 2017 and leads the series (9-3). '''Next Matchup: '''N/A Magic Number A Winning Magic Number is the number of consecutive upcoming games a team must '''win to guarantee winning a given playoff spot. For now, these don't really take into account the points tie-breaker. ^ - Means Team will Finish Better Than this Playoff Spot X - Means Team Cannot Win This Playoff Spot Number - Indicates the total number of upcoming games the team must win in order to guarentee this spot. DNCD - Means team Does Not Control Its Destiny, and thus even after winning all remaining games they need help from other teams, be it with scoring or victories. * - Indicates First Round Bye Elimination Number An Elimination Number is the number of consecutive upcoming games a team must lose to guarantee losing a given playoff spot. ^ - Means Team will Finish Better Than this Playoff Spot X - Means Team Cannot Win This Playoff Spot Number - Indicates the total number of upcoming games the team must lose in order to guarentee losing this spot. MW - Means team Might Win this spot even if they lose the rest of their games. * - Indicates first round bye Week Ten Scenarios *'The Shotti Bunch' clinches a playoff spot with: **Win or **Loss by momma and Garoppoblow Me *'Sweet Dee' will be eliminated with: **Loss **Win by momma and Garoppoblow Me *'Papa's Posse' will be eliminated with: **Loss and win by either momma or Garoppoblow Me Monthly Meetings - ma ma momma said We've already seen monthly meetings for RIP, Shotti, Sweet Dee, Papa, Pain Train, The Duck Punchers, and Paddock 9. Here is this weeks chart showing which months momma has played each team (minimum 3 seasons) in the LOC through the 2019 regular season: Stat Chat This week's stat chart is the most consecutive weeks without back-to-back wins by team. Sadly, we say goodbye to one of my favorite record chases of all-time. The Stupid fucking idiots fell one short of making history this week by accidentally winning two games in a row. Very sad, but also happy that they moved past my streak and took all the attention off how shitty my teams used to be (haha yeah, used to be). updated 10/31/19 Other stats of note: *Paddock 9 now owns the 9th and 11th highest point totals by a losing team in LOC History, and that's just in the last two weeks. *Bell has now notched three wins against Paddock 9 and another three against RIPDab, the most wins they have against any opponent. *RIPDab becomes the fourth team to win 60 regular season games. *Sweet Dee becomes the third team to lose 60 regular season games. *Shotti has now scored over 200 points in 80 regular season games. *Shotti ties their best franchise win streak record with 6. They now have seven seasons with 8 or more wins, a league record. Bust Watch Today isn't the day to go into but holy fucking shit did I have my worst draft ever or what? Jesus Christ. Power Rankings 1(2). Bell of Da Ball (5-4) Here he comes folks! It's crazy that it took this long for them to make it above .500. They've scored over 240 points in six of their first nine games. This team is so good that they refused to trade with me because literally any player I give them not named Michael Thomas actually makes his team worse. 2(1). The Duck Punchers (7-2) Pretty easy schedule remaining for Duck, who is 3rd in the league in scoring, but he is on upset alert against momma after a lackluster start from Darren Baller. GBM gave them more fight than expected but Duck was ready for it and they have now broken 200 five weeks in a row. 3(3). The Shotti Bunch (8-1) What is life anyway? We all die in the end, so what's the point? I'm done trying to explain what is happening with this team. Fantasy is dumb. 4(4). Paddock 9 (4-5) Way better than their record indicates as they have gotten screwed in back-to-back weeks. Third toughest schedule overall and now already behind against Shotti due to Melvin Gordon remembering how to play football. Paddock was the axis of a huge three-way trade on Friday, losing Mark Andrews and Michael Gallup to GBM and Papa, but gaining Hollywood Brown and Zach Ertz. 5(5). RIPDab (5-4) RIPDab faces two 4-5 teams in the next three games and then takes on the two seed in Duck Punchers. The season will be defined in this stretch as they either rise to the challenge or fall into irrelevence. 6(6). Pain Train (5-4) Gets the win against Dee but obviously no one cares because the succulent in my living room could beat Sweet Dee. Now they face the most difficult remaining schedule out of everybody, with the top three scorers and 8-1 Shotti in the final month of the regular season. 7(7). Garoppoblow Me (4-5) I don't know where to put this team. They benched two wins, so in my head I feel like they should be 6-3 and in third place, with Shotti at 7-2 and Pain Train at 4-5. But that's not reality. Reality is they are the lowest scoring team and they can't get healthy. They control their own destiny but with Engram now sidelined it just doesn't seem like this is the season for GBM. It's #PlayforPride time and what better way to start than by rostering a preposterous five tight ends!? 8(6). Sweet Dee (1-8) I'm very saddened by Sweet Dee's actions last week. They left Drake on the bench with Dede considered to be out as early as Wednesday, then left Dede on the starting roster even after he was officially ruled out. This is no way for our defending champ to perform, even with the 1-7 record. Maybe this is partly why my confidence is so shaken about LOC. I don't know. Sad day for the People's Champ. 9(9). Papa's Posse (2-7) We haven't seen this in a few years now but Papa's entire bench is on the bye, with every player a starter. And now Le'Veon Bell might not play and Thielen is out and Hilton is hurt. They only have two IR spots so they dumped TY Hilton and the Zach Ertz era has officially ended. The bye week forced Papa to dump their long time keeper. 10(10). ma ma momma said (4-5) Spotlight on him and what does he do? Fold like a tent. Now granted, they had the win in hand and only lost because of a garbage time scoop and score on MNF by RIPDab's defense. But still, typical Momma. Looking to keep that record of missed Festival's alive. And who do they have this week? Duck? HA! 4-6 never looked so motherly. Matchup of the Week - Paddock 9 vs. The Shotti Bunch Yeah. It's Saturday night and instead of going out and living my life I'm here finishing the power rankings that only Pat and Jared actually read. So yeah, no fucking funny title today. Two teams, both projected over 215 points. Pat takes a hit losing Gallup with Ertz on the bye but there is also the fact that Shotti team isn't actually good so Paddock has that going for him. What will hapoen? Who knows, hard to say. Fuck it man I'm tired.